The publication DE 10 2006 060364 B4 describes a skin portion which is strengthened with stringers and formers. While the stringers are directly connected to the skin portion, the formers are arranged at a distance from the skin portion above the stringers, and are attached to the skin portion by means of a plurality of clips.
A composite having the construction described above can hardly be shown to be cost-effective in fibre composite construction. This is in particular related to the clips used. In a typical fuselage for a medium- or long-range aircraft approximately 4000 to 5000 clips of this type are currently used, most of which clips are not geometrically identical. If the sufficiently geometrically similar clips were combined, over 200 different types of clip and a correspondingly large number of production means would still remain.